L'amour les sépareras suite de De belles paroles
by rocknrollFlo
Summary: Évidemment... Fic de Simple Plan. Suite de De belles paroles. Josyane et Pierre file le parfait amour... Mais, comment est ce que ça va finir?
1. Chapter 1

Un bruit sourd me réveilla. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je me leva. Tiens. Pierre n'étais pas dans le lit et le plancher était froid…

Pierre ?!

Reste coucher ! J'arrive ! (me cria t-il)

Je fit se qu'il me dit. Je n'allait pas me plaindre après tout ! Un samedi matin, il pleut à boire debout, donc je peut rester au lit, mon chum et mon frère son en ville pour un mois… Quoi demander de mieux ?

Pierre arriva dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains.

Déjeuner au lit pour mademoiselle ! (me dit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres)

Pierre ! C'est pas ma fête voyons !

Il déposa le plateau sur mes genoux. Dessus, il y avait deux assiettes de pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et deux verres de lait.

J'ai pas le droit de faire ça parce que je t'aime ? (me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux)

Je l'embrassa et commença à manger mes pancakes. Wow ! Il est bon cuisinier !

Mmmm… Pierre elle sont délicieuse !

Merci !

C'est juste toi qui les à fait ? Pas de préparation, rien ?

Il me fit signe que non. C'est ce que j'appelle un déjeuner romantique.

Ça fait maintenant un ans que je lui ai donner sa deuxième chance. Et depuis ce temps là, lui et moi on s'aime plus que tout. Bien sur, il fait encore des tournés et tout le tra la la, mais maintenant la différence c'est que tout le monde le sais que Pierre à une petite amie. Plus aucune femme n'a l'intention de coucher avec lui…

Ok… J'exagère. Tout le monde rêve de coucher avec le beau Pierre Bouvier de Simple Plan.

J'ai reçu plusieurs lettres qui me disait qui me détestait signé par des fans du groupe. J'ai même reçu des menace de mort. Pierre était très déçu de ses fans et n'en revenait pas qu'ils pourraient allé jusque là.

Eummm… Ma belle ?

Quoi ? (dit-je la bouche plein de pancake)

Tu sais le plat que ta mère ta donner… Tsé, celui vert et bleu ?

Ouais ?

Eummm… Tu l'aimais tu beaucoup ?

Pierre ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Viens en au fait…

Je l'ai comme un p'tit peu… Comme, échappé…

Il est tellement cute !


	2. Chapter 2

J'étais couché dans mon lit. J'étais couché sur le dos avec mon ordinateur portatif devant moi. J'étais encore en pyjama, j'avais laissé mes cheveux lousse et j'avais mit mes lunettes. Pierre était partit faire l'épicerie. J'ai hâte qu'il revienne, j'ai une faim de loup !

Je l'ai envoyé là-bas parce que j'ai besoin de calme. Je travail sur un article en se moment. Mon frère me l'a acheté pour mon 23ième anniversaire cette année.

C'est moi ! (cria Pierre qui venait juste d'arriver)

Déjà ?

Je me leva et alla le voir dans la cuisine.

Quoi ? T'es pas contente de me voir ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux piteux. Je regarda parmis les nombreux sacs et prit une boîte de craquelin.

Tu sais bien que je suis très contente de te voir, mais j'ai besoin de calme…

Il m'embrassa.

Allé, retourne à ton article. J'vais rangé l'épicerie et après je ferait pas de bruit promis.

Merci.

Je retourna à mon article avec la boîte de craquelin. 45 minute plus tard, Pierre vint me rejoindre dans la chambre. Il se couche à côté de moi sur le ventre et accota sa tête sur ses mains en me regardant avec une face piteuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je m'ennui…

Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre un des gars ?

Ça me tente pas…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je veut rester avec toi. On se voit presque jamais…

Il commença à m'embrasser sur les lèvres et descendu jusque dans mon cou.

Pierre… Je sais se que tu veux, mais c'est pas le temps… J'ai un article à finir pour lundi… Et en plus il est juste 2 heure de l'après-midi… Attends à ce soir.

Il arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux déçu.

Mais, qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant le reste de la journée ? Et puis s'en fou qu'il est juste 2 heure ou pas. Il pleut…

Laisse-moi au moins finir mon article.

Combien de temps ?

30 minutes.

Ok. Je peut rester là à te regarder ? T'es tellement belle…

Il recommença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Ça me prit du temps à répondre…

Non…

Pourquoi ?

Sort ! Allé, ouste !! (lui dit-je en riant)

Il revint 30 minute pile plus tard. Il se recoucha à côté de moi, mais cette fois, il leva mon chandail et me donna des becs dans le dos.

Pierre…?

J'adore quand il fait ça !

Laisse-moi au moins le temps de déposé mon ordinateur…

Pas le temps… (dit-il entre deux baisés)

Malheureusement, je m'éloigna et alla déposer mon ordinateur sur mon bureau. Je retourna dans le lit. Il me prit dans ses bras et me regarda dans les yeux.

Je pourrais passé mes journée à rien faire, juste te regarder. T'es tellement belle…

Je lui sourit. Pour se qui est de la suite, sortez de la chambre ! On voudrait un peu d'intimité S.V.P !


	3. Chapter 3

The little things, little things… 

Merde ! Y'est où se maudit téléphone la que je lui ferme la trappe !

Je cherchais partout dans les poches de ma veste… Ma sacoche. Bon est où celle la ! Ah ! Sur le dossier de ma chaise...

Imaginez-vous comment c'est gênant ! Sa fait environ 5 minute que mon portable sonne, mais je ne le trouve pas ! Il fallait bien que je sois tranquillement assise dans un café SILENCIEUX avec mon frère, pour que ce portable sonne !

Ah ! Enfin !

Oui allô ?!

Hey, c'est moi.

Ah ! Pierre ! Ça va ?

Eummm, ouais ! Ça dépend de quoi on parle ?

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je vient de recevoir un coup de téléphone…

Et… ?

Ta mère vient de m'appeler…

Je regarda mon frère droit dans les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

Jo ? T'es là… ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Elle veut te parler… Je lui ai dit que tu étais sortit prendre un café avec ton frère et elle à raccrocher.

Ok… eummm… J'arrive.

Je raccrocha mon téléphone.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Maman vient d'appeler chez moi…

Dès que je dit cette phrase, Seb se leva, alla payé et on sorti du resto.

Mon frère et moi on a pas besoin de se parler quand il y a quelque chose. C'est ça qui est géniale quand tu as un jumeau. Jamais oublier d'expliquer comment tu te sens. On le sais c'est tout.

On marcha jusqu'à chez moi en silence. Pierre nous attendais téléphone à la main assis dans les marches au devant de la maison.

Je crois que je vous doit quelque explications. Pourquoi on agi comme ça et tout…

Mes parents, mon frère et moi, on c'est jamais très bien entendu. Surtout mes parents et moi… Moi frère lui va les voir souvent chez mon ancien chez moi et il les appelles souvent. Moi, j'ai fait une fugue et ils ne m'ont jamais revu. La seule fois qu'ils m'ont parler à été à ma fête de 20 ans. Ils avaient commencé par me souhaité bonne fête et on finis leur coup de téléphone en me suppliant de revenir à la maison. Il m'ont même offert de l'argent. Bien sur, j'ai refusé.

Mon frère était allé les voir quelques mois plus tard. Il a dit que ma mère faisait une dépression parce qu'elle voulait me revoir. Elle avait dit à mon frère comment elle m'aimait et qu'elle tenais à moi.

Si elle m'aimais tant, elle aurais vite compris que je ne voulait pas devenir ce qu'elle voulait que je devienne. Moi je voulais devenir journaliste, pas mannequin !

En nous voyant, Pierre se leva et nous suivit jusque dans la maison.

Est-ce qu'elle à dit qu'elle rappellerais ? (demanda mon frère)

Oui. Avant le souper.

Le reste de l'après midi se fit en écoutant de la musique ou la télévision. Seb allait souper à la maison.

17h45. Pierre était dans la cuisine. Mon frère et moi jouions de la guitare au salon. Le téléphone sonna. Je regarda Pierre répondre et me le passé. Il s'assis à côté de moi.

Oui allô ?

Josyanne ! C'est bien toi ?

Salut maman…

Oh mon Dieu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie ! Ton père et moi étions inquiet…! Pourquoi nous as-tu pas appeler ?

Elle pleurais à l'autre bout du fil.

Maman, calme toi…

Vas-tu revenir nous voir un jour ?

Pas si tu veut encore que je devienne mannequin…

Mais je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais ?!

Non ! Pantoute ! Maman, j'ai jamais aimé sa ! Moi j'ai toujours voulu devenir journaliste et tu m'as jamais écouté ! Tu ne faisais qu'à ta tête ! Tu m'as jamais écouté !

J'ai toujours pensé que tu suivrais l'exemple de Magali. Elle est devenu une grande dame de la société elle !

Tu vois ! Tu m'as toujours comparé à Magali et tu le fais encore ! Maman, je ne suis pas comme elle et je le serais jamais ! Adopte la donc ! Elle aimerais tellement ça ! Maintenant, je suis désolé, mais j'ai un article qui m'attends ! Bye maman !

Et je raccrocha. Seb et Pierre m'applaudirent. Wow ! Sa fait du bien de vider son sac ! Je devrais le faire plus souvent ! Et je me mit à pleuré…


	4. Chapter 4

**1 mois plus tard**

J'étais couché sur le dos dans mon lit. Le son des oiseaux qui chantaient m'indiquaient qu'il était tôt. Quel heure ? Aucune idée. Dès que j'ouvrit les yeux, la nausée me prit et je couru jusqu'au toilette.

(Pierre POV)

J'entendit du bruit. On dirait quelqu'un qui vomit… J'ouvrit un œil. Jo est pas couché dans le lit. Je referma mon œil et ouvrit mes deux yeux presque aussitôt. Mon cerveau se mit en marche. Josyane vomissait dans les toilettes !

Je me précipita vers la salle de bain. Elle était penché au dessus de la toilette. Je mouilla une petite serviette avec de l'eau froide et la déposa sur le comptoir. Je m'agenouilla à côté de Josyane pour tenir ses cheveux.

Quelque secondes après, elle releva la tête et elle prit la débarbouillette que je lui tendais. Elle s'assis sur le plancher et je m'assis à côté d'elle.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rien… J'ai juste un peu mal au cœur c'est tout.

Ok… Va te coucher sa va te faire du bien.

Ok.

Elle alla se coucher dans le lit et s'endormi presque aussitôt. Vers deux heure de l'après midi, je regardais la télévision (que voulez-vous, un gars comme moi n'a jamais rien à faire en vacances...) quand Josy se leva et vint me rejoindre. Elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux.

Ça va mieux ?

Ouais ! Beaucoup ! J'pense que j'avais juste besoin de dormir.

Tant mieux !

Ouais…

(Jennyfer POV)

**4 semaine plus tard**

Jen ! Jen !?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les quelques clients qui étaient à se moment dans le magasin, me regardèrent de travers. Jo me cherchais. Elle était en larmes et elle tremblais de la tête au pieds. Son mascara avait coulé sur ses joues.

Josy ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Elle tentais de m'expliquer, mais elle n'était pas capable de parler. Je lui dit d'aller m'attendre dans l'entrepôt.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je ferma le magasin et rejoignit Josyane à l'arrière. Elle avait la tête accoté sur le comptoir. Elle ne pleurais plus, ou presque…

Josy ?

Je m'approcha d'elle, tassa les cd qui reposait là et m'assis à côté d'elle.

Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est Pierre ? Il t'as laissé ? Seb ! C'est Seb ! Est-ce qu'il est à l'hôpital ?

C'est… c'est pas Seb… C'est… c'est moi…

T'es malade ?

(Josyane POV)

Je fit non de la tête.

T'as mère est morte ?

Négatif.

T'as un cancer ? Tu vas mourir bientôt ? T'as mère à réussi à te faire changer d'idée et tu vas devenir mannequin ?

Non, non et encore non…

J'suis enceinte Jen…

Mais c'est géniale ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là !? Tu vas avoir un bébé ! C'est pas la fin du monde !

Justement ! Qu'est-ce que Pierre va dire !! C'est sûr que lui il ne veut pas d'enfant ! Il est jamais là ! Il va me laissé c'est sûr !

Rendu à ce point, j'étais debout et je faisait les cents pas en me rongeant les ongles.

R'garde bien. Là, vient t'asseoir… (Elle me prit par les épaules et m'assis de force sur le petit tabouret de bois.) Ok. Prochaine étape, parler à Pierre de tout ça !

Non ! Mais t'es folle !! Jamais…

Sois ça, ou c'est moi qui va lui dire !

Elle faisait ces yeux menaçant que je détestais tant. Quand elle fait c'est yeux là, elle ne niaise pas. Je me remit à pleuré.

Co… comment je vais… lui… lui dire ?

Comme ça : Pierre, je suis enceinte !

(Pierre POV)

**1 heure plus tard**

Merde ! J'suis en train de me faire battre par une ,machine sans cervelle ! ARRRRRGH ! Non ! Non ! YESSSSS ! JE L'AI EU !!!

J'effectua ma danse de la victoire. Quel belle invention que les jeux vidéo !!

Je me rassoieya avant que quelqu'un ne me voit.

Trop tard, je t'ai vu.

Je me retourna et fit mon plus beau sourire à Josyane. Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte et me regardait avec un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres. Je reprit mon contrôle et commença une autre course contre la machine. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me regarda jouer.

Pierre ?

Mmmm ?

J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

Mmmm ?

Aimerais-tu avoir un enfant avec moi ?

Mmmm.

Merde ! La voiture rouge me dépasse ! Noooon ! Vite ! Aller ! Plus vite !

J'suis enceinte.

BOUM ! Collision frontale avec une autre voiture. Elle est enceinte, elle est enceinte, elle est…

Enceinte !?

Elle commença à pleuré. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire dans ces temps là ? Qu'est-ce que je dit !?

Je regardait l'écran de mon téléviseur sans bouger. La manette avait tombé par terre. Sous le choc. J'vais être papa !!

Je me leva et tout en sautant, je criais :

J'VAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! J'VAIS ÊTRE PAPA !

Je me mit sur le sofa et fit ma même chose, mais en dansant cette fois.

Quand je m'eut calmé, je m'assis et pris Josyane dans mes bras pour la serré le plus fort que je pouvais.

Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Avec sa voix emmitouflé dans mon cou, elle me dit :

Je pensais que t'en voulais pas d'enfant…

Pourquoi t'as pensé sa ?!

Ben… Parce que t'es jamais là…

Je leva son menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Est-ce que tu veux l'enfant où tu aimes mieux attendre ? Ta décision, c'est ma décision Josy…

J'veux le garder, mais toi ? Est-ce que ça va te causer des problèmes ?

Pourquoi sa m'en causerais !! Je vais m'arranger pour être là le plus souvent possible ! Je le promet ! Et je vais être le meilleur père au monde !

J'suis tellement contente Pierre !

Pas autant que moi je le suis en ce moment !

BOUM !

Oups. J'avais oublier de peser sur pause.


	5. Chapter 5

**7 mois plus tard**

**Seb POV**

2 heures du matin. Je suis à Londres pour faire un show et Jennyfer vient d'appeler pour dire que Jo allait accouché. Une hélicoptère nous attendais Pierre et moi sur le toit de l'hôtel. Les autres allait nous rejoindre plus tard.

On était assis dans l'hélicoptère qui allait en direction de la Californie. J'était très stresser, mais je suis sûr que Pierre l'ai plus que moi. Juste à le regarder…

Il est assis et joue avec ses mains. Il a une balle anti-stress et je vous jure, à l'allure a laquelle il la squeeze, elle ne feras pas long feu. Il n'est pas concentré du tout. Depuis tantôt j'essai de lui parler mais il ne m'écoute pas.

En quelque heures, nous étions arrivés. Le voyage c'était fait sans aucun échange de mots.

En arrivant au sol, quelqu'un nous attendais et il nous amena à la voiture qui nous amena à l'hôpital.

Pierre parla une seule fois. Il demanda à Karine, notre accompagnatrice, si ma sœur allait bien. Elle nous à dit que oui, mais moi j'avais un pré-sentiment que la réponse était non…

Mon ventre me faisait mal, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, j'avais chaud et mes jambes étaient molles…

Bien sûr, je n'avais rien dit de sa à Pierre. Je ne veut pas l'inquiété encore plus.

Pierre POV

Respire, expire, respire, expire… J'ai l'goût de pleuré ! Je suis au courrant de rien. Je sais même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! Josy n'a pas voulu m'le dire au téléphone hier. D'un coup que l'accouchement se passa vraiment mal ? Mon enfant pourrais mourir !? Ou encore pire, Josyane pourrais mourir ! Faut que je me calme sinon je vais m'évanouir… Respire, expire, respire, expire…

On marchais dans le couloir. Marcher est un bien grand mot. On courrais à moitié mettons…

C'est là ! (cria enfin Seb)

Seb POV

On marchais dans ce long couloir blanc. Le mauvais pré-sentiment que j'avais s'agrandissait à mesure que j'avançais. Chaque pas que je faisait résonnait dans ma tête. J'étais plus stressé que jamais. Pas parce que ma sœur allait accouché, mais parce que je savais que quelque chose allait mal tourné.

C'est là !

Je venais de trouver la salle. Tout tremblant, Pierre ouvrit la porte, entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

Quelque heures passèrent. Les quatre autre gars arrivèrent, ma blonde y comprit.

Rien ne pouvait me calmer. Je faisait les cents pas devant la porte jusqu'à ce que Pierre, les larmes aux yeux, encore plus tremblant que plus tôt, sorti de la salle. Il éclata en sanglots. Je me précipita vers lui.

Pierre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle… Elle… Bébé…

Il n'était pas capable d'aligner deux mots de suite.

Est-ce qu'elle à accouché ?

Il fit signe que non.


End file.
